Colds
by ToraTsuin
Summary: Tsuna has caught a cold and Mukuro's there to keep him company. But nothing ever stays peaceful in the life of Tsunayoshi Sawada. Can be taken as 6927 romantic or friendship.


Tsuna's sitting in the family room with Mukuro. The others left after Tsuna, who caught a cold recently, stayed home in hopes of a quick recovery. He handed Chrome extra money to cover anything the kids wanted.

Mukuro flung a light blanket across the couch, "Stop shivering in the middle of summer."

"Your concern overwhelms me Mukuro. Whatever shall I do?" Tsuna sasses, cringing at his own voice.

"For one get better. How am I to possess an ill body?" Mukuro scoffs, tossing a small pillow at his sky. "Then you should find the Tsunayoshi that would never sass me."

"Ah, that Tsunayoshi sassed you in his mind." Tsuna placed the pillow behind him as support.

Mukuro laughs, "Now, dear Tsunayoshi, I'm sure you did."

Tsuna laughes, before erupting into coughs. "Fucking Hell, I hate being sick."

"Remind me to scold the puppy. He's tainted your vocabulary." Mukuro scowls while pressing the button to summon a servant.

A maid walked in, Italian rolling off her tongue beautifully, "How may I serve you Young Masters?"

"Tsunayoshi is due for more cough medicine. Please fetch him more." Mukuro kindly smiles, if only to avoid snapping his sky's unusually short patience when he's sick.

"Why of course!" The maid looks horrified that Tsuna hasn't gotten another dose. "I will bring it immediately!"

Tsuna sighs as the maid runs out. "That was unnecessary."

"So be it to keep the sun from having an aneurysm." Mukuro declares.

"Whatever." Tsuna shakes his head, "I'm glad to see you not as thin as a stick though."

"Well when one is mother henned by Tsunayoshi Sawada it is hard not to become of average weight." Mukuro rolls his eyes, "Especially with the amount you give us."

"You have a high metabolism Mukuro. I'm just glad you're eating well now." Tsuna smiles as the maid, who obviously ran, returns and hands him the bottle. "Thank you Bella."

"You're very welcome Young Master Tsuna." Bella bows a little before taking her leave.

Mukuro watches Tsuna like a hawk for the brunette had a habit of not taking quite enough medicine. Tsuna snorts but takes the correct amount anyway.

Mukuro glances from the gaming consoles to his sky's misery. He sighs before setting up a game and tossing Tsuna a remote.

A challenging smirk worms it's way onto Tsuna's face, "Ready to get your ass kicked Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu seems like the sick bunny is losing his grip on reality." Mukuro tosses back.

"I've never been beaten, sick or otherwise." Tsuna beamed at the screen.

"We shall see about that Tsunayoshi." Mukuro chuckles evilly, "I've gotten better."

* * *

Tsuna's laughs twinkled in the room. It was to Mukuro's relief that his sky seemed to be getting over the cold rather quickly.

They continued to play the game because it entertained Tsuna and because Mukuro was determined to win at least once.

At one point Tsuna, wrapped his blanket and hoodie, waddled over to Mukuro and plopped down next to him.

"Oya, oya, don't you even think about sleeping on my shoulder Tsunayoshi." Mukuro grumbled, still trying to defeat the sick brunette game master.

"Wouldn't dare to Mukuro. Cross my heart and hope to die." Tsuna joked, "My intuition is killing me and I can't tell whether it's because I'm sick or someone is going to threaten us."

"Ahhh, so you came running to me for safety huh?" Mukuro chuckled, hushing Tsuna before he even protested, "Kufufu, I'm joking dear Tsunayoshi. I know the sun would kill you for activating your flames. Don't worry I'll take good care of my vessels."

"I'm sure you do Mukuro." Tsuna replied before completely destroying Mukuro. "Take that! I'm sick and I can still kick your ass."

"The puppy is going to suffer for your increasing usage of profanities." Mukuro glared at the screen.

Tsuna's retort was cut off when the doors were slammed open.

Iemitsu stood there glaring at Mukuro. He seethed out, _"How dare you?"_

Tsuna's confused face mirrored Mukuro's own. "Dad what are you talking about? Mukuro hasn't done anything recently."

"How do you know that?" His father demanded.

"Mukuro told me so?" Tsuna blinked, "It's not like him to do anything without cause."

"That, that monster lies." Iemitsu growled, "He needs to go back to the Vindicare."

Mukuro's eyes reflected horror in their depths, and Tsuna pulled his mist into a hug. The brunette glared at his father, spitting out, "Don't you _ever_ say those words about Mukuro ever again. I brought him out of that hell for a reason and I'm sure as hell not going to let him go back."

"Oh yeah Tsuna? What about when your little monster kills again hmm?" Iemitsu sneered.

"I'll take his place if I have too." Tsuna hissed, possessive and protective of those that are _his._ "Mukuro is _never_ going back into those tanks."

"I knew you'd say this. You're too kind to the _enemy_." Iemitsu brought out a gun, "I'll make this quick."

Tsuna was up before Mukuro even narrowed his eyes. The sky's patience had snapped. A flame rested on his forehead, eyes burned golden, and a snarl forming from his lips. "_Over my dead body_."

"Tsunayoshi, I can handle this. You can't fight- you're sick." Mukuro scolded, getting up.

A firm but gentle hand pushed Mukuro back down. Tsuna's boss voice reached the stunned mist's ears and heart, "Not even Dad is allowed to insult you Mukuro. I chose to keep you by my side. I trust you. _You are_ _mine_ and no one else's opinion matters. Those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."

Mukuro felt his heart squeeze in ever growing love for Tsunayoshi Sawada. Only Chrome and his gang had protected him. Tsuna showed more affection and love than the others though, seeing as they're all rough around the edges. None of them had stood up to one of the most important figures in Mafia for him either.

Iemitsu growled, "What have you done to my son, bastard?"

"Mukuro's done nothing to me _Father_. You've just happened to piss me off." Tsuna retorted, keeping himself between Mukuro and Iemitsu.

"That bastard can't have gained your trust. He's a rat that needs to be exterminated." Iemitsu argued furiously.

"Mukuro is _my_ mist and if you don't trust him then you can shove a fucking stick up your ass. I don't care what you have to say about Mukuro or any of my guardians. They are staying because they are _mine_." Tsuna shoved his father back when he started forward. "If you so much as try to demean them I _will_ have Grandpa strip you of your title."

"You wouldn't dare." His father hissed, "I bet you don't actually trust him."

"You _dare_ accuse _me_ of misusing trust?" Tsuna spat, his whisper so much more powerful and frightening than his screams, "You who never came home? You who caused Mom to cry constantly because as much as she loved you it seemed like you were having an affair."

"_How dare you?"_ Iemitsu boomed, "_How dare you accuse me of such?" _

_"It's what Mom thought! She's literally asked me if you were having an affair with smarter prettier women!"_ Tsuna screamed, furious and frustrated, _"I couldn't even give her a straight answer because I don't know!"_

"_This is a completely different situation!"_ Iemitsu argued.

"But it's _not_ Dad." Tsuna growled, "It's the same fucking principle. The only difference is that Mukuro _knows_ I wouldn't betray his trust."

"Then cut yourself with his trident. I know you haven't been injured with that." Iemitsu spat.

Tsuna turned to Mukuro, eyes bright with fury. "Your trident Mukuro."

"You don't have to Tsunayoshi." Mukuro tried to appease, trident appearing in his hands, "Your idiot father is not worth this anger."

Tsuna took the trident, cutting his left hand so both Mukuro and Iemitsu could see. "But you're worth it Mukuro. You're always worth the anger and the grief."

Iemitsu sputtered and glared at his son. "You're a traitor."

"No, you are." Tsuna sighed, cleaning the trident with flames from his palm, "I chose my guardians. Reborn and Grandpa approve of each and every single one of my guardians. So the traitor is the man who attempted to kill a tenth generation mist guardian."

The brunette handed the trident back to Mukuro, a light playful smile on his face, "Don't go around possessing me now."

"Kufufu Tsunayoshi," Mukuro's eyes glowed with sarcastic glee, "you should've thought of that before."

Tsuna shrugged, "Well just don't kill me okay?"

"No promises." Mukuro laughed at Iemitsu's furious expression.

Iemitsu lunged for Mukuro but Tsuna tripped the man and punched him towards the door.

"Don't you _dare_ put your filthy hands on Mukuro." Tsuna seethed, "Now leave before I _make_ you."

"I'll be talking about this to Nono." Iemitsu threatened.

"I can't wait for Grandpa to scold your dumbass." Tsuna bit out, "I look forward to our next meeting Iemitsu."

Iemitsu turned and left with angry stomps resounding throughout the mansion.

Tsuna turned back to Mukuro, a light smile on his lips.

But then his flame went out and his knees gave out.

Mukuro caught Tsuna just in time to keep his head from hitting the floor. He placed the coughing teen on the couch before picking up the cough medicine. "This is why I told you not to fight Tsunayoshi. You're lucky no one was here to see you starting to get better."

Tsuna downed the medicine quickly, rasping out, "I would again in a heartbeat."

Mukuro plopped down next to his sky, not even complaining when Tsuna's head landed on his shoulder. The mist wrapped the blankets around the sick brunette.

"I know you would." Mukuro whispered into the fluffy hair.

Tsuna smiled when Mukuro planted a kiss on his head. His eyes closed and letting himself fall asleep, the last thing Tsuna heard warmed his heart

"I'd do the same for you ten times over Tsunayoshi. Thank you."

* * *

1663 words


End file.
